As is well known one of the factors determining the price of vehicle is the cost of producing, storing and assembling the parts thereof. Hence if one part can be used in a number of different vehicles and or serve to mount a plurality of different parts onto the vehicle without using additional spacers or the like production can be simplified since less parts must be assembled, less trouble must be taken during assembly to ensure adequate numbers of the parts are on hand, inventorying of the parts reduced and simplified and storage space minimized. Hence both direct and indirect costs can be reduced.